


Cliche

by elizathehumancarrot



Series: Anything You Want [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathehumancarrot/pseuds/elizathehumancarrot
Summary: Owen and Curt have their favorite kind of date.Fluff ensues.Prequel to Long Gone, but can stand alone. Feel free to read them in any order, though there's definitely a bit of dialogue that reference the other...





	Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty proud of this one!! Enjoy the fluff, I never write it haha <3

Curt pecked the tip of Owen’s nose as the two of them stood in the entrance of their kitchen. They hadn’t seen each other for weeks- working as a spy would do that for you. It was date night, and God knew they couldn’t go out for dinner together. After all, no nice restaurant would let two men in together. So sometimes, when it was just the two of them, Curt would cook dinner, and it’d always feel just like a real date. Curt would always try to make it as romantic and cliche as possible- which is what brought them here.

Curt lifted Owen’s blindfold off his head to reveal the food on the table. Owen smiled, kissing Curt. 

“I don’t know why you always insist on the blindfold, love, it’s the same food every time.” Curt smiled fondly. This friendly argument had been going on for years.

“Adds to the romantic mood. Now come on, sit down.” Curt pulled out a chair for Owen, who smirked. 

“Always the gentleman.” Curt smirked right back. 

“You love it.” Owen sighed at that, though anybody with eyes could tell he wasn’t annoyed in the slightest. 

“Of course.” Owen reached out to cup Curt’s cheek, pulling the shorter man into a kiss. When he finally pulled away, Curt was blushing. “Still doesn’t take much to make you go red.” Owen smiled down at Curt, who huffed good-naturedly, clearly flustered by the lack of space between their faces.

“Just shut up and sit down before the food gets cold,” Curt mumbled, resembling a tomato at this point. Owen pulled him into a hug, knowing how touch-starved he got when they couldn’t meet up for a while. He let go, sitting down and starting to eat. Curt sat down across from him. 

After the two of them finally finished eating dinner, they curled up on the couch together, Curt’s head in Owen’s lap.

“What movie would you like to watch, love?” Owen asked with a soft voice, his hand in Curt’s hair. 

Curt blinked drowsily, before responding, “I’m okay with anything you want.” Owen smiled at then, bending down to place a kiss on Curt’s forehead. 

“You always say that.” Owen smiled fondly. Curt smiled back.

“‘S always true.” Curt yawned, reminding Owen of a cat. Owen chuckled.

“‘Perhaps we should call it a night. You look exhausted.” Owen absentmindedly scratched Curt’s scalp. Curt let out an approving hum. 

“Okay.” Owen picked Curt up, carrying him to the bathroom so they could get ready for bed. Owen helped Curt brush his teeth before starting on his own- but before Owen got a change to wash his face, Curt fell asleep. Owen smiled, his heart melting at the dangerous spy curled up on his bathroom counter. He carried Curt to be with a whisper of “I love you” Curt wouldn’t hear. But that was okay- Curt knew Owen loved him, and that was all that mattered. 

When Curt woke up the next morning to find Owen asleep next to him, he didn’t doubt for a second that Owen had (and always would) take good care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?? I liked writing it, it was a nice change of pace from the angst I usually write. Figured you and I could use a break.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
